Conversaciones con la conciencia
by Akari-niichan
Summary: weno esto son una serie de conversaciones q tienen los personajes con sus respectivas conciencias.La 1ª es......Sasuke, y ya está la 2ª.........Neji. la 3ª.....Itachi Naitaa obsesioooooon
1. Sasuke

weno otro fic pequeñiiiiiito no os asusteis, de hecho es el primero de muchos, haré uno con cada personaje así que solo teneis q mandarme un review con vuestro personaje favorito e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, este es por las dos Naitaa-niichan

* * *

Oscuridad.

Odio.

Miedo.

Estremecimiento.

El poder de la oscuridad.

Deseos de vivir.

Deseos de morir.

Deseos de no estar allí.

¿Por qué?

Todos menos yo¿por qué?

Rabia.

Lágrimas.

Rencor.

Hermano.

Confusión.

No saber quién soy.

Deseos de venganza.

Años de espera.

Años de entrenamiento.

Sí.

Ya sé quién soy.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, único superviviente de la masacre llevada a cabo por mi prorpio hermano mayor Itachi.

Y ya sé lo que soy.

Soy un vengador, aquel que asesinará al asesino de todo mi clan.

Sólo me interesa conseguir poder lo más rápido posible.

Quiero matar a Itachi por lo que hizo.

"Sasuke-kun¿qué sientes al recordar ese día?"

Nada.

Yo ya no siento nada.

Sólo deseos de vengarme.

"No intentes engañarme Sasuke-kun, sigues sintiendo el mismo odio, el mismo miedo, el mismo estremecimiento…"

¡NO!

Yo no siento miedo.

"Sí que lo sientes, por eso entrenas sin descanso, por que aún le tienes miedo…"

¡Eso no es cierto!

"Tienes miedo de no poder cumplir tu venganza ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que él se haga más fuerte también"

Te repito que yo no le temo a nada.

"Sí que temes, por eso le das tantas vueltas a la cabeza, piensas en él y en el que te dio ese poder. Por eso hablas conmigo y me preguntas qué hacer, pero yo tengo una pregunta para ti. Sasuke¿de verdad la venganza es el único motivo por el que quieres adquirir ese poder?..."


	2. Neji

**Sherrice Adjani: **tienes razón la conversación de sasuke es corta pero tampoco me pareció buena idea alargarla demasiado :P, enfin aki tienes los pensamientos de Neji a ver q tal jeje.

**Naitaa-niichan:** espero q a ti tb te guste bsssssssss tk!!

**

* * *

**

Neji

Mi clan es el más numeroso.

Mi clan es el arma secreta de Konoha.

Mi clan es el más poderoso.

Soy Neji Hyuuga.

Y era un orgullo pertenecer a este clan.

"_¿Era?"_

Sí, hasta aquel día.

"_Ah, ya aquel día. Cuéntame, Neji, lo que pasó aquel día."_

Lo sabes perfectamente.

"_Hazme recordar, dime cómo te sentiste."_

Aquel día…

Aquel día…

…me sentía bien.

Acababa de recibir el sello del Bouke y mi padre no dejaba de decirme que debía proteger a Hinata-sama con mi vida, que el destino de los miembros del Bouke es proteger a los miembros del Souke por encima de todo.

Y en ese momento sucedió.

Vi como Hiashi-sama atacaba la mente de mi padre y comprendí que este sello es una maldición.

Desde ese día odié al Souke y me di cuenta que no se podía escapar al destino, que desde el momento en el que naces estás predestinado a algo.

Odio.

Rabia.

Maldición.

Un pájaro enjaulado.

Después de eso mi padre murió por culpa del Souke, pero…

"_Pero…"_

…

"_Tenías cuatro años Neji, eras un niño y no viste más allá de tus ojos."_

Sí, era un niño, recordé que mi padre me dijo una vez que yo era el miembro del clan más bendecido con el talento de los Hyuuga.

Sí, era un niño.

Y lo seguí siendo hasta los trece años, hasta el examen de chunin, hasta que lo conocí a él: Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Naruto Uzumaki te salvó ¿verdad?"_

Al principio creía que no, pero sí, me salvó de la oscuridad.

"_Te demostró que sí se puede cambiar el destino ¿no es cierto?"_

Sí.

"_Te demostró que no importa el clan o tipo de vida en la que nazcas, es lo que hagas con esa vida lo que realmente importa."_

Sí.

"_Te enseñó que tú eres quien toma tus propias decisiones, no el destino al azar."_

Sí.

"_¿Te das cuenta que al final me das la razón, Neji?"_

…

"_Has crecido Neji, has madurado, has comprendido, has cambiado…y todo en un solo día. Gracias Naruto por haberme ayudado a hacerle comprender."_

No sólo gracias a Naruto.

Gracias a mi padre también.

Fue después de leer el rollo que él dejó a Hiashi-sama para mí en el que me explicaba la verdad. Cómo había cambiado su destino, cómo se había rebelado a su manera contra el Souke tomando sus propias decisiones. Decidiendo morir para proteger a su hermano mayor, y no para proteger los secretos del Byakugan.

"_Ese día cuando leíste el rollo, lloraste."_

Sí, después de la muerte de mi padre me prometí no hacerlo…

"_Yo me alegro de que lo hicieras"_

Lo sé. Sentí un gran alivio.

"_Y además hiciste una promesa."_

Sí.

"_¿Qué me prometiste?"_

Prometí hacerme más fuerte para honrar a mi clan y demostrar el talento del Bouke.

"_Recuerda Neji, es una promesa, y las promesas hay que cumplirlas…" _


	3. Itachi

**Naitaa-niichan:** akí está, tu obsesión espero que te guste lo hice sin estar frustrada, sabes q si m frustro escribo mejor bssssssss mi curruskiña!! Tk!!

* * *

Itachi

Apenas me acuerdo de ella…

Hace años que la perdí…

Bueno, para ser exactos, me deshice de ella…

Era una molestia…

Con ella no habría podido hacer todo lo que hice…

Con ella no podría ser como soy…

Con ella no podría ser quien soy…

Recuerdo que me cansé de ella.

No soportaba tener que escucharla, sermoneándome a todas horas.

Así que lo hice.

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

Y soy un ninja desertor.

Me gradué en la academia con ocho años.

Era chunin a los diez.

Y maté a mi mejor amigo a los trece…

Estaba en Anbu, era jounin, y ya estaba harto de oír decir a todo el mundo lo buen ninja que era.

Al matar a mi mejor amigo ella murió con él:

**Mi conciencia**

En ese mismo momento conseguí el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Un poder inigualable que quise probar casi al instante:

Exterminé a mi clan.

A todos.

Tíos.

Padre.

Madre.

Excepto a mi hermano pequeño.

Sasuke.

Si ella hubiese estado allí no me lo hubiese permitido.

Se habría preguntado por qué, por qué todos menos él.

La razón es simple.

Sasuke era débil.

Quise darle una razón, un motivo para hacerse más fuerte, un motivo para vengarse, un motivo para intentar matarme…

Le confesé la condición para conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan y le dije que él también podía conseguirlo.

Le pedí que me odiara.

No fue muy difícil después de liquidar a nuestros padres.

Me creé un enemigo, un enemigo en potencia.

Cuando sea mayor y más fuerte podré probar mi verdadera fuerza.

Años más tarde, siendo ya miembro de Akatsuki me lo encontré.

¡Qué estúpido!

No sé si fue para intentar cumplir su venganza o para intentar proteger al portador del Kyuubi pero me atacó.

Me sorprendió que supiese utilizar el chidori, pero con un simple gesto que no hizo cambiar la expresión de mi cara me deshice de él.

Seguía siendo débil.

Incluso activando ese sello maldito.

Orochimaru…

No permitiré que te apoderes del Sharingan.

Por eso quiero que mi hermanito se haga más fuerte.

Para que no puedas vencerlo como no puedes vencerme a mi.

Es inevitable.

Sé que volverá.

Es inútil negarlo.

El día que Sasuke por fin cumpla su venganza ella vendrá también.

Y en mis últimos segundos de vida me hablará como solía hacer antes.

Con esa voz conciliadora…

…dulce…

…calmada…

Esa voz que murió pero que deseo que aparezca y venga a despedirse.

Esa voz que agradeceré oír en mi último aliento de vida.

Te espero…

…**mi perdida conciencia…**


End file.
